writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Le Dernier Vache
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 14:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) confused The link for this supposed Roman god named Mithra, links to a religion, not a specific god. Where exactly on that page are you getting that this is a singular Roman deity whose scope is "war, sun, etc"? Roman Powers Hydro is working on the powers for Mithiewhosiewhatsie, when he's done they'll be here http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Mithras event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 strengths for your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. update Just letting you know that you Roman char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out and all the required information on the character page. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:Seitzuo.tzukoyomi, you guys will be going up against User:Kalin828 and User:Shadowwalker1299 on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) umm umm I dont know how to put this but I cant reach my friend ryuux soo i'll be replacing him hope you dont mind >,< 18:27, December 3, 2014 (UTC) but... but I wont be replacing him forever its just until I can reach him >,< cause I'm not that good at rping not to mention my english is the worse....(on that note I also dislike fighting soo yeah >,<) either way I saw the forum and your reply...you sure we can start the fight? dont we have to see the enemy first then start??? 14:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ummm umm he kinda message me yesterday on fb but I wasnt there soo >,< sorry 15:51, December 11, 2014 (UTC)